


Kiss me: Remember

by Lyrishadow



Series: This is Marley Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: After the war, between the hospital and arriving at the orchard, some time for themselves. Kaidan Alenko and Marley Shepard.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: This is Marley Shepard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161233
Kudos: 2





	Kiss me: Remember

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on Tumblr.  
> Marley Shepard is a paragon//Colongy Kid//Hero of Elysium//

Marley Shepard had recovered from her injuries enough to travel to the Orchard to spend time with Kaidan and his mom. She swallowed her nerves - being in the hospital, and incapacitated for months had bought back her love of the very quiet, and the shyness she had never quite gotten rid of from her childhood. Meeting Kaidan’s mom was way up there with the highest stressful thing she could consider doing.  
She had let her dad know where she was going - dad, which Kaidan always looked mildly concerned at the title, was Admiral Steven Hackett, he had earned her trust, and the name of “Dad” a long time before she had joined the Alliance her self. The line between work and home a clearly established thing between the two of them. He was going to be joining them for a weekend in a few months, but for now, it was just the two of them and Kaidan’s mom.  
Kaidan had been there with Marley from the moment he could clear his own medical evaluation on the return of the Normandy to Sol space.  
The end of the Reaper war left a lot of loose ends that still needed to be dealt with but for all intents and purposes, the two spectres were told to rest, recover and then worry about working later. Marley had requested updates, which her newly appointed assistant had told her was not permitted; apparently, Steven Hackett had ordered anyone who could hear to leave her the hell alone.  
So they were free.  
Finally.  
“Kaidan, where do you think we will end up?”  
“Well, wherever it is, it will be together, don’t worry.” Kaidan was driving the car they had been given to use, owned by the Alliance, one of the few of the fleet to have been safe from the Reapers.  
“I mean us.”  
“Might take some, but there is plenty to do around the place.” Kaidan shrugged.  
“Did you really get a medical clearance?” she frowned “I saw that limp.”  
“We match.” He flashed her a grin “But yeah I am cleared for coming out here.”

The landscape changed from crushed and ruined, to trees and glimpses of mountains Kaidan planned to stop partway for a picnic. Which, with the two of them being biotics, was the only way to get through a four-hour trip.  
“Going to stop for a picnic, you up for getting out and stretching your leg?”  
“Of course.” she gestured at her legs, one of which was covered in a brace, the other was okay except for bruises and the like. She had faired fairly well given where they had found her on the citadel’s ruins.  
“You don’t have to be tough Marls,” Kaidan murmured “Just lean on me.”  
In the end, the picnic bay was designed for them to park and exit their vehicle easily, a bench providing a place to sit and eat. The food was devoured fairly quickly, the high metabolism of a biotic meant that both Marley and Kaidan preferred to eat several small meals in a day rather than a huge meal three times a day. Though they still ate a large breakfast.  
“Hmm, it is beautiful here,” Kaidan said, but his eyes were on Marley who had her eyes closed and was inhaling as the air blew in off the mountain and pushed her hair back.  
“You are not looking at the view.” she didn’t even have to check.  
“You caught me.” His laugh brushed across her cheek as he moved closer.  
“Why haven't you kissed me then?” she demanded with a grin “I’ve missed you…”  
Kaidan gently turned her head to him, ignoring the scratches and healing scars on her face he kissed her deeply until she had to break away to breathe.  
“Kaidan Alenko, you take my breath away.” she muttered as she caught his smirk “what’s so funny?”  
“You said you missed me.”  
“Yeah… the hospital wasn’t the place to follow romance really,” Marley replied. “Having my leg hanging from that contraption and wires and such… well.”  
“That and having Admiral Hacket walking in unannounced…” Kaidan mock shivered “How did I go with meeting him by the way?”  
“He isn’t that scary.” Marley shrugged “And he’s bringing the good coffee when he comes out so you must have done something right.”  
“The good coffee?”  
“The one from Brazil.” she grinned “He only shares it with very few.”  
“Oh, I see.” Kaidan sighed “Our life is complicated isn’t it?”  
“Only a little.” Marley smiled, lacing her fingers in Kaidan’s ”But at least we have a life. I am scared of meeting your Mom.”  
“My Mom?”Kaidan blinked “She already loves you, Marley.”  
“I… Kaidan what if it was… my fault..” Marley started to try and express how his dad’s death might have been her fault too.  
“Marley Rebecca Shepard!” Kaidan used her middle name, something Joker had told him a while ago. “Don’t you dare take on every single death in this war. It is not your fault. You have been telling people for the last five years; to be ready, that the Reapers were coming and they ignored you!”  
“I was dead for two.” Marley sighed then narrowed her eyes “Wait, Joker told you my middle name?”  
“Yeah. Not the point though. It really isn’t your fault.”  
“No, I guess.” Marley looked down.” things… on the citadel…”  
“There will be time. Whatever happens, you have me. Nothing will change that.” Kaidan pulled her into a hug “I am not leaving you, Marley, not again, not ever.”  
“Thank you,” Marley murmured into his shoulder.  
“I love you.” He replied lifting her head so he could see her eyes.  
“I love you too,” she said, awkwardly, feeling a little lost in the moment until he kissed her again.  
“Forever Marley.” He rested his head against hers. “Don’t forget that.”


End file.
